The use of child-resistant packaging is well known in the art and is utilized for many different types of goods. Primarily, this type of packaging is used for those products which represent a potential hazard in the hands of children—i.e. medicants and the like. The approach adopted for the child resistant packaging usually depends upon the product per se—i.e. its size, format, etc. Thus, for example, in the field of medicines many different types of pill containers have locking tops. These locking tops can only be released by performing a manocuver while turning the top. Generally, one may be required to either depress or lift the top while turning in order to disengage various locking mechanisms. Similarly, it is known in the art to package tablets in different types of blister packages which are designed to prevent easy access by children.
In designing child-resistant packages, it is also important that the package can be opened without undue difficulty by the average consumer for whom the product is intended. This is frequently a problem in that one of the primary groups of medicant users are the elderly, and packaging which relies on the user having a certain amount of strength to open the packages is often self-defeating in that the elderly find it difficult or impossible to open such packaging. This has led to the use of the term “senior friendly” packaging.